


The Mistletoe Incident

by EllieStormfound



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geraskier, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Mistletoe Prompt, Soft geraskier, Winter At Kaer Morhen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound
Summary: In which Jaskier tries to decorate Kaer Morhen but the mistletoe is not cooperative, which might turn to his favor
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	The Mistletoe Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaskiersWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/gifts).



> This fic is for the lovely mistletoe prompt jaskierswolf send me <3

Jaskier flitted through the library of Kaer Morhen, humming festive songs under his breath as he decorated the cozy room with fir branches, candles, dried orange slices, apples and paper stars he had made earlier.

Geralt stood unnoticed in the door for a few minutes, watching him. Jaskier had put on his burgundy doublet and trousers, elegant but sturdy leather boots that were lined with soft fur that Geralt made him buy for his first winter in Kaer Morhen and a dark green shirt was peaking through his open doublet. 

“Oh, Geralt, there you are,” Jaskier said with a beaming smile as he noticed the witcher. This smile made Geralt’s heart miss a beat and he coughed to regain his composure before he hummed in greeting. 

Jaskier spread his arms wide and asked, “and? What do you say? Do you like it?”  
Geralt looked around and nodded appreciatively.  
Jaskier had done a good job transforming the library - the room the witchers and the bard spend most of their winter evenings - into a festive hall. And it was not only looking good, the scent of pine needles, oranges and cinnamon hung in the air. It was just a faint scent, pleasant even for a witcher’s enhanced smelling.  
“Its good.”  
Jaskier shook his head but smiled and said, “oh Geralt, you are always so very eloquent.” 

A moment later Jaskier clapped his hands together and said, “you must be sent by Melitele, I need help from someone tall and strong.” He winked at Geralt who raised an eyebrow at that. Jaskier grinned sheepishly and held up a sprig of mistletoe - or more like a whole bunch of sprigs. 

Geralt frowned and asked, “what do you want with that?”   
His heartbeat had picked up at the sight of the mistletoe and the thought of what custom was related to them. What was Jaskier planning?

“I cannot reach this beam.” The bard pointed up at the ceiling to a wooden beam with a conveniently placed hook where the witchers normally hung up herbs to dry.   
“Just the last touch of decorations,” Jaskier said.

Geralt looked at him for a moment longer, hummed and said, “I get the ladder,” and turned to the door.  
“Or,” Jaskier said, stopping Geralt midstep, “you could let me sit on your shoulders and lift me up.”  
Geralt sighed and turned around. He looked at Jaskier who was smiling at him. Geralt wasn’t quite sure if he looked mischievious or...shy?  
“No,” Geralt said. It came more out of reflex than an actual unwillingness to do what Jaskier had asked. 

“Oh, come on, Geralt, please,” the bard said and put on his best pout, complete with pleading puppy eyes, “I know how strong you are and I will be quick as a...nekkar.”  
Geralt huffed. “Nekkars aren’t that quick.”  
“Then I’ll be quick as a...squirrel,” Jaskier said with a satisfied grin.

Geralt frowned and sighed again for good measure before he let his eyes roll up and said, “okay, but be quick.”  
He walked over in quick strides and lowered himself down on one knee.   
The bard smiled softly and said, “thank you, dear,” before he quickly slipped off his boots so he wouldn’t get dirt on Geralt’s shirt. Then he walked around him and climbed on Geralt’s shoulders, his leg’s left and right from the witcher’s head. When he was sitting in a comfortable position he placed one hand on Geralt’s head.

“Hold on,” Geralt said as he gripped Jaskier’s legs and slowly stood up. The bard giggled as he started to wobble a bit, but Geralt held on tight to his legs and placed his own feet firmly on the ground for better balance. 

“That is fun,” Jaskier said, patting Geralt’s head, “we should do that more often.”  
Geralt grunted. “Not gonna happen. Are you finished?” 

“No,” Jaskier replied, “you need to go one... two steps to the right...yes, that is perfect! One moment.”  
Geralt could feel the small movements of Jaskier’s body as he stretched up to the wooden beam to hang up the mistletoe.

Jaskier put one hand back on Geralt’s head and said, “you can put me down again, love.”  
Slowly Geralt sank down to one knee once more and Jaskier climbed down. 

Geralt stood up and turned around and in that moment the hook in the beam came loose and the sprigs of mistletoe fell down - right on the bard.  
Geralt smirked at Jaskier’s indignant squeal at the unexpected shower of mistletoe. There were leaves and berries in his hair and on his shoulders.  
Jaskier pouted and looked heartbroken for a second before his gaze fell upon Geralt.  
Geralt’s expression softened and he said, “I’ll help you get the stuff out of your hair.”

He made a step towards him but was stopped by a hand on his chest.  
“Oh no,” Jaskier said, “it’s bad luck, you have to kiss me first.”  
Geralt looked at him for a moment and asked, “kiss you?”  
“Yes.” Now he was smiling mischievously. 

Geralt pointed at the beam where the hook had been, “you didn’t want to kiss me when you hung up the mistletoe and we were directly under it.”

“We were just hanging it up, that doesn’t count.” Jaskier grinned.  
Geralt’s eyes wandered over Jaskier’s face, up to his hair and to his shoulders, surveying the mistletoe till they landed on Jaskier’s eyes again. Geralt cocked his head and hummed. 

Very quiet now Jaskier said, “actually you should give me a kiss for every leave you remove, just to be on the safe side.”  
Geralt licked his lips and swallowed.   
“Just to be on the safe side,” he echoed. He was standing directly in front of Jaskier now. He smiled softly and expectantly up at him.   
So Geralt lifted his hand and carefully picked one leaf from his shoulder. He let the leaf fall to the ground, leaned forward and placed a kiss on the same spot, feeling the smooth silk of Jaskier’s doublet under his lips. Jaskier stood still, eyes closed with a smile on his face.  
Geralt reached up and picked one of the white berries out of the brown hair and placed a kiss on that spot too. Jaskier hummed contentedly.

But a moment later Geralt took a sudden step back when he heard footsteps from the hall. Jaskier blinked his eyes open as Eskel walked in. The dark haired witcher stopped in the door and grinned as he saw the mistletoe mess on and around the bard.  
“What happened here?”   
As Jaskier started to tell him, Geralt sneaked out, walking fast to his room. He shook his head. What did just happen?

\--------

Some time later he heard a knock on his door. It was Jaskier. Instantly he started to talk about the rest of the decorations he had put up and the mulled wine he had prepared. He walked through Geralt’s room, gesturing wildly.   
He behaved as if nothing had happened earlier. Maybe it had been nothing, Geralt wondered.

Then Jaskier stopped in front of Geralt’s window and looked out into the dark, back to the witcher.  
That was when Geralt noticed it. A small sprig of mistletoe neatly tied in the velvet bow on Jaskier’s pants, right above his butt. His very well rounded butt.

Geralt inhaled sharply and he tried to swallow, but his mouth was suddenly very dry. Jaskier turned around to him, a knowing smile on his face.

“Have you discovered my...decoration?”, he said in a voice as soft as the velvet bow, “I think the green goes rather nicely with the burgundy, don’t you think?” He pointed to his pants and wiggled his butt for emphasis.   
Geralt hummed. He took a few steps towards him before he finally said in a rough voice, “do you need me to...help you remove it?”

This time Jaskier hummed. “First I need your help here…” he said as he made the last step towards Geralt.  
Jaskier lifted one hand and the witcher saw that he was holding another sprig of mistletoe in it. Slowly Jaskier brushed it over his own lips. Geralt’s eyes traced the movement.

“It would be bad luck if I wouldn’t,” Geralt said in a low voice.  
“Bad luck,” Jaskier repeated.  
Slowly Geralt lifted his hand and cupped Jaskier’s cheek. And then he was leaning forward and pressed his lips softly to Jaskier’s.   
The breath that escaped the bard’s lips sounded almost like a moan before he leaned into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and let me know if you like it!


End file.
